La Historia de mi amor prohibido
by daniela70306
Summary: Luka es una adolecente de casi 16 años que conoce a miku mediante una red social (facebook) y su madre como es una cristiana fanatica no permite su amor ¿como sera la vida para estas dos chicas? pasen y lean... basada en echos reales, en lo que estube viviendo hasta ahora, pasen y lean, no se arrepentiran
1. El Comienzo

*LUKA POV*

Bueno, esta soy yo, Luka Megurine, una adolescente mundana que esta por graduarse de la secundaria, bueno, no exactamente, estoy en tercero, con una vida aburrida, casa aburrida, escuela aburrida, no pasa nada entretenido, todo en MI vida es total y exclusivamente aburrido… o… lo era, hasta que conosì a una chica que se llama Hatsune Miku bien, les hablare de ella, el 11-12-13 era un dìa normal como cualquier otro, bueno, no exactamente, o hubiese sido si no hubiera decidido confesarme a esa chica, la cual conocía bastante bien, yo, al igual que ella pensábamos que èramos almas gemelas, pero no tuve el valor de confesarme hasta ese dìa, y fue una grata sorpresa para mi pues, la hatsune correspondió mis sentimientos y bueno, el resto lo dejo a su criterio.

*sonido de despertador*

\- Tsks, otro maldito dìa aburrido .- murmuro una peli rosa un tanto molesta porque un despertador de mierda arruino su sueño tan hermoso

\- Los despertadores son INVENTOS DEL DEMONIO y vienen del INFRAMUNDO para dominarnos a todos.- dijo para si misma la peli-rosa frunciendo el seño, si, estaba de mal humor, se levanto tranquila de la cama caliente en la cual se encontraba durmiendo hasta hace unos segundos y se comenzó a vestir, unas zapatillas rosas, un pantalón verde agua, una remera negra que decía "game Over Bitch" y arriba una campera de cuero negra, se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina a preparase el desayuno, un café con leche y una galletitas, luego de desayunar, tomo su mochila y se dirigió camino a la escuela saco su teléfono del bolsillo (un moto G) y se propuso a poner música para que el camino no se haga tan largo en el colectivo y ella pueda sumergirse en su mundo , pronto llego a su destino, la cárcel de niños mejor conocida como escuela secundaria, entro a su salón, tubo clases, en fin, otro dia aburrido, a las 2 de la tarde fue a su encuentro, con esa chica, hatsune miku, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que venían hablando por facebook y whasapp y decidieron conocerse, bueno, ni bien llegue a la parada de colectivos que hay en la costa me dispuese a esperar a esa cierta peli-aqua que minutos mas tarde bajo de un colectivo con dos de sus amigas, una rubia y una peli-verde "rin y gumi" al parecer sus amigas se quedaron allí y ella comenzó a hacercarse a mi, la salude con un beso en la mejilla y comenzamos a caminar por laarena, mientras teníamos conversaciones triviales, para conocernos aun mas, de rrepente me suena mi celular, una llamada de mi mejor amiga Araceli, una chica alta de cabellos negros y ondulados, llamaba para pedirme si no podíamos vernos ahora en una plaza y bueno, como ya no teníamos de que hablar le dije que si, para luego colgar el teléfono e indicarle a miku que bayamos en dirección a la plaza, ella sola asintió y me siguió…. Aun que… yo la seguía a ella… DEMONIOS, NOS PERDIMOS!.

-Y… por donde quedala plaza mitre ?.- preguntó la peli-aqua

-Emm.. yo pensaba que vos saias como ir, asi que te estaba siguiendo…- dije algo apenada.

-What that,, yo pensé que vos me estabas llevando a mi asi que yo también te estaba siguiendo…- dijo la peli-aqua con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Ohhh… mierda…- murmure por lo bajo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA.- miku comenzó a reir desenfrenadamente y yo al escuchar su risa también comencé a reir, no podía evitarlo

-Bueno, supongo que si seguimos de largo por esta calle llegaremos, al fin y al cabo creo que esta es la calle de la plaza, pero mas al fondo….. oye luka, una pregunta, seguramente te la hecho antes pero bueno, últimamente mi memoria de elefante (por que nunca se me olvida nada) está algo baga… ¿ cuántos años tenes ?.- dijo la peli-aqua entre risas

-de acuerdo, si tú lo dices…. Pues tengo casi 16, Mmmm veamos… estamos en 3 de agosto,,, el 3 de octubre cumplo 16, exactamente faltan 2 meses.- dije sin rodeos

-Awww que mona ¡! Yo tengo 17 .- contesto la mayor muy feliz

-G-gracias.- dije totalmente roja y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, era obio, la peli-aqua me hace inmensamente feliz

Continuamos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a la plaza, y allí estaba mi mejor amiga esperándome sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza, yo era muy pero muy tímida, aun que ya le había comentado que Miku me parecía atractiva e iba a salir con ella en una cita ósea, como novias, aun que esta es la primera vez que la veo. Como mi amiga araceli es muy… como decirlo DESGRACIADA dijo "espérenme que ya vuelvo, voy a ver si esta el chico que me gusta por la plaza" y se escondió a tras de un árbol, en tonces me acerque a miku y comencé a besarla, mientras esa desgraciada tomaba fotos desde lo lejos y yo ni enterada, pues estaba de espaldas hacia donde estaba ella, luego de un tiempo llego araceli y me dijo que estaba sacando fotos y me las mostró, luego de eso, nos sentamos las 3, yo ella y mi "novia" cerca de donde estaban los juegos para niños y comenzó a alentarnos para que nos besemos, y bueno, lo logro, ya que miku era irresistible, luego de eso, me fui con miku y Araceli se quedo en la mitre boludeando, nos fuimos por ultima vez a caminar por la playa y la acompañe hasta la parada de colectivo, mientras ella esperaba su colectivo comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales como si se sintió bien y como le callo mi amiga, pronto llego su colectivo, el "521" asi que la salude y continuamos hablando por whatsapp, allí fue hasta nuestro primer mes donde sucedió algo horrible e inevitable

*FIN DE LUKA POV*

-Hoy es un dia hermoso.- murmuro una peli-rosa al despertarse- por fin voy un mes con mi novia hermosa, que ilucion hoy voy a hacer que sea el dia mas perfecto de la vida.- la peli- rosa se levantó de la cama,, se bañó, se cabio y comenzó a tocar el piano, pues, tenia un examen de admicion a una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas de su ciudad "buenos Aires" ya que se habían mudado con su madre hace 5 años por que en Tokio no les iva muy bien decidió que su vida tendría que ser hermosa, en una prestigiosa escuela de arte, pero como su vida romantica no se quedaba atrás, mientras su madre fue a buscar unos zapatos que había dejado arreglando en una zapateria ella fue hasta la florería de la vuelta de su casa y compro un ramo de rosas para el amor de su vida, pues ya lehabia escrito una canción y le compro un chocolate, todo para dárselo a su queridísima peli-aqua ese mismo dia, no sin antes despertarla con unas hermosas palabras de su parte, obiamente por whatspp la desperto, pues si bien vivian en la misma ciudad, miku y luka estaban muy lejos la una de la orta, cuando lka volvia con el ramo de rosas a su edificio, justo en el hall del edificio estaba su madre hablando con el conserge, ya había vuelto, tan rápido

-Hooo mierda y ahora que hago.- murmuro la peli-rosa por lo bajo pero cuando quiso darse cuenta su madre la estaba mirando, asi que luka solo entro a su edificio, para que luego su madre la llenara de preguntas

-Quien te dio esas flores?.- dijo Lucy, la madre de luka un poco extrañada

Luka se puso extrmadamente nerviosa, no tubo otra cosa mas que decir -Me las regalo…. La chica de… la florería.- muy nerviosa y llena de miedo, pues su madre era muy cristiana y jamás permitiría un amor entre dos chicas, ella ha tenido novias, claro mucho mas amyores que ella y su mama jamás lo permitió y le obligo a terminar con ellas…

-Donde queda esa florería ? asi voy a preguntarle a esa mujer por que te las dio.- dijo algo seria y enojada a lo que luka solo respondio - aca a la vuelta, pero no vallas por favor.- luka estaba muy asustada sabia que habia metido la pata y que ya no hay marcha atrás, era obio tenia que decirle

\- VOS ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD Y LA QUIERO SABER AHORA.- dijo furiosa lucy entrando con su hija a la puerta del departamento

-ahora te digo, vos sentate y dejame hablar.- dijo la peli-rosa, lucy se sento en el extenso sofá de su sala y luka comenzó a hablar pero lucy es muy histérica y no la dejaba hablar a luka asi que luka le grito

-TENGO NOVIA, SON PARA MI NOVIA ¿ ALGUN PROBLEMA ?.- grito luka desenfrenada, lucy se había parado del sofá , para segundos después caer de nuevo shoqueada agarrándose la cabeza. Lucy comenzó a darle el mismo sermón de siempre a luka, esta bien, tenia casi 16, pero no era estúpida, ya estaba cansada de eso de " te vas a ir al infierno" "el amor entre mujeres no existe, son demonios que se le meten a la gente" "eso es del diablo" luka sabia perfectamente que dios no condena a nadie, cada quien nace libre, para hacer con su vida lo que quiera, ella sabe que dios nos hace libre y que dios la ama tal y como es, el problema no es dios, ya que el no condena a nadie, el es justo, el problema son las personas, en este caso, su madre, las personas son las que condenan, son infelices que como no pueden ser felices tienen que arruinarle la vida a los demás para que se sientan aun mas infelices que ellos, pero esto con luka no funcionaba

-Se acabo, no tenes ni computadora, ni celular, ni internet hasta nuevo aviso.- dijo lucy creyendo que con eso evitaría que su hija deje de verse o amarse con miku, pero como su amor va mas alla ella nunca pudo preveer lo que pasaria


	2. El día desicivo

**BUENO ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A  .shizu... SIEMPRE TENES QUE LUCHAR POR O QUE QUERES Y NUNCA TE RINDAS ;)... BUENO ESTE FIC ESTA BASSADO EN ECHOS REALES, ES LA HISTORIA DE LO QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO Y DE LO QUE VIVÍ ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO DEJEN COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS**

**DISCLAIMBER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, SI ASI FUERA, SERIA MILONARIA Y NO ESTARIA VIVIENDO ESTO XD**

* * *

\- No solo eso, sino que quiero que hables con esa "pendejita" y le digas que quiero hablar con ella.- dijo lucy furiosa - Yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar pero me llevo el modem de internet, total, sin internet no podes hacer nada.- y así fue, su madre se había llevado el modem, luka no lo podía creer, no podía creer, se preguntaba "¿ porqué todo lo malo tiene que pasarme a mí ?" ella odiaba a su madre, desde que era chica, a ella siempre la acosaban los pedófilos y todos los hombres la intentaban llevar a la cama una vez cuando luka tenia 6 años, siempre se quedaban a dormir en la quinta de un amigo de su madre que tenia 60 años aproximadamente, y el hombre siempre la acosaba obligándola a que le toque su pene, pajarito, pito o como le quieran llamar, luka le había contado a su madre, pero esta no le creyó y por ende, jamás hizo nada solo se sentaba hay… a observar como cuando el ex marido de su madre lucy la golpeaba, su madre solo se quedaba sentada observando, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ese tipo de actitudes, por eso luka siempre le tuvo odio, desgraciadamente le tocó vivir una vida de mierda llena de infelicidad, su madre hacia distinción entre ella y sus otras dos hermanas, y su padre siempre cuando luka lo iva a visitar (por que no vivian en la misma ciudad, su padre vive en un pueblo pero casi todo el tiempo estaba con su ex esposa en su casa) la hacia dormir en una colchoneta, en el piso, al fondo de la enorme casa de su ex esposa en una habitación obscura y llena de cosas medicas, ya que la señra de su padre era doctora, y luka le tenia muchísimo miedo a la obscuridad, pero bueno, asi era su ida, o al menos hasta que conoció a miku, miku logro llenarle esa infelicidad que tenia, miku logro hacer lo que nadie pudo hacer por luka, ella la enamoro profundamente, como nunca antes nadie lo había echo con miku a su lado luka se sentía feliz, ella la complementaba, era su alma gemela, definitivamente su adre había ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra, esto es soloel comienzo… al dia siguiente como a luka se le había roto su celular lucy le dejo el de ella ( aun que sin chip, para que no pueda usar nada) lo que lucy no sabia es que para usar whatsapp solamente necesitas internet y su madre dejo el modem pero se llevo la computadora de luka a su cuarto y la dejo bajo llave para que no pueda usarlo, luka agarro rápidamente el celular cuando se fue su madre y comenzó a hablar

*CHARLA DE WHATSAPP*

\- hola mi cielo, perdón por no darte noticias de vida, perdón por no haberte escrito durante mucho tiempo, te amo, yo ya sabia que todo esto iva a pasar, siempre lo supe pero no importa, yo jamás me voy a volver a apartar de tu lado, lo juro, tengo un plan amor mira, mi mama quiere que te llame (luego lo hare mediante su celular por que a mi me cancelo todo y como es saldo prepago bueno, me cago el celular) vamos a fingir que terminamos, osea vamos a hacer todo finjido, lagrimas falsas, todo falso ¿si? Yo te amo y jamás te avandonare mi vida te lo juro.- dijo la peli-rosa bastante alterada, extrañaba mucho hablar con miku, realmente l amaba y no quería que nada alo le pase, tampoco quería que su mama le prohíba verlao hablarle asique había ideado un plan

-Bueno mi cielo, gracias por decirme sinceramente si no me hubieras avisado yo habría pensado que todo lo que me dirias es real y lo primero que haría al salir de tu casa seria suicidarme por que en verdad te amo y yo no podría soportar que me aparten de tu lado, yo a eso ya lo sufri con aylin amor, creo que no te lo conte, pero aylin fue mi primer novia, yo estaa muy enamorada de ella, ya llevavamos un año y medio, con ella había tenido mi primera vez… y … de un dia para el otro ella ya no me había escrito, no me había siqueira halado, se fue, sin decirme nada, sin darme una explicación, sus padres no aceptaban nuestra relación y se la llevaron a otro país, yo llore mucho por que en verdad la amaba y casi me mato.- dijo entre lagrimas la peli-turquesa

-No te preocupes amor, a eso jamás lo permitiré, hazme caso, vamos a fingir todo y después ya veremos que hacer, pero no te preocupes que jamás me voy a apartar de tu lado mi vda, ahora me tengo que ir por que mi mama esta por llegar del trabajo y si me ve que te escribo se enterara de todo y me va a matar mi cielo, adiós teamo mucho y cuidate.- dijo la peli-rosa

-gracias amor, igualmente, tu también cuidate, te amo muchísimo.- dicho eso la peli-rosa borró la conversacion y dejo el celular táctil en la mesita

*FIN DE LA CONVERSACION*

Mientras esperaba luka se dispuso a mirar tele hasta que por fin se hicieron las 8:30 pm y su madre llego del trabajo

-Mamá llamemos a Miku asi mañana le decis todo lo que tenes para decirle.- dijo luka fingiendo una cara de tristesa y lagrimas

-Bueno, pero te advierto que vas a terminar con ella por que eso esta mal, dios no permite eso, y menos para una hija de dios que es cristiana y va a la iglesia, y si no te gusta te armas la valija y te vas a vivir con tú padre.- dijo con dureza lucy

-Bueno mamá.- dijo fríamente luka y se dispuso a llamar a la peli-aqua, ya habían arreglado todo he iva a ir miku a su casa mañana por la tarde, a las 2 de la tarde para ser más exactas, cuando su madre saliera del trabajo

* * *

*Al día siguiente*

*sonido de timbre*

-hay bajo.- dijo luka disimulando tristeza aun que en ese momento estaba sola, tenia muchos nervios y miedo no quería que su madre le haga o diga algo malo a su preciada miku, rapidamente bajo por el ascensor a abrirle Miku y cuando ya estaba abajo le susurra al oído

\- Recuerda que es todo finjido hermosa no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, solo confía en mi.- dijo tiernamente luka

-Bueno cielo confo en vos y siempre lo are,no pasa nada.- dijo miku mientras luka le abria caballerosamente la puerta del ascensor y la dejaba pasar primero

\- ¿no estas ni siquiera un poco Mmmm… nerviosa?.- dijo luka

-No cielo, no estoy nerviosa, pero por lo visto vos si jajaja.- dijo la peli-aqua con una pequeña risita

-Mouuu …. Malaa! Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa, no solo que vas a conocer a tú suegra sino que también vas a pelar con ella, pero no te preocupes te hice venir a esta hora pero siempre llega como a las 2:30… fue para que pasemos tiempo juntas amor.- dijo luka toda sonrojada

-Aww que hermosa cielo en ese caso voy a aprovechar cada segundo a tú lado.- dijo miu con voz seductora, dicho esto luka saco la llave de su departamento (5 c) y ni bien entraron se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a besase desenfrenadamente como si fuese la ultima vez en su vida que se vieran, luka comenzó a meter la mano por debajo de la remera de miku y viceversa y comenzaron a tocarse los pechos mutuamente, luego de un rato ya estabas algo exitadas y como luka presentia, escucho una llave meterse por el picaporte de la puerta y rápidamente se separaon y se pusieron lejos la una de la otro

-Hola hija ya llegue.- dijo la madre de luka entrando con su bolsa llena de cosas del trabajo de repente la sonrisa de su madre se convirtió en una cara de culo… emm.. perdón digo… disgusto

-Quien es ella y que hace aca.- pregunto lucy

\- Mamá ella es Miku…. Mi novia ¿no te acordas que ayer por la noche la llamamos para que venga asi hablabas con ella? Bueno, aquí esta.- dijo luka algo enojada por que su madre había olvidado que tendría que hablar con ella

Y bueno, su madre comenso a hablar… dios mio esa mujer se comio a un loro, no paraba de hablar y en sima tonterías -Ya que las dos son cristianas en tonces vas a entender que no quiero que se vallan al infierno vs sos una niña muy hermosa tenes que tener un lindo esposo e hijos, esto no puede ser.- y cosas como esadespues de largas horas de oir tonterías, fingr llantos, exagerar y demás luka hizo una pregunta

-Mamá ¿ puedo seuir siendo su amiga y podemos seguir viéndonos ?.- pregunto muy nerviosa la peli-rosa

-Mmm… si, pero solo como amigas, ya conoces las reglas, y no todos los días, pero te advierto que no vas a tener el celular ni internet hasta nuevo aviso.- dijo lucy

-Bueno mamá.- respondió la peli-rosa haciendo que en sus ojos alla es destello de brillo y emoción- bueno, vamos a la peluquería y a comprar ropa .- dijo lucy - preguntale a miku si quiere venir asi no te aburris.- las aludidas asintieron y bueno, se fueron a la peluquería, hablaron y compraron ropa, luego de eso a miku la llamo su mama y bueno, se tubo que ir pero eso no termina hay, miku estaba sumamente feliz y luka también por que sabían que podían continuar viéndose, aun que sea como amigas, si claro "amigas" delante de su madre

* * *

**bueno, esto no termina aqui, faltan muchisimos caps,seguramente subire otro mañana pero despues de mañana ya no se cuando podre subir, tal vez sea uno por semana, de todas formas no quiero prometer nada por que con la escuela no se si podre cumplir u.u no me gusta prometer algo y dejarlos esperando, pero tratare de que sea 1 por semana :3 un abrazo y hasta mañana ;)**


	3. Mi primera vez

**BUENOOOO MIS QUERID S LECTORAS/ES ACA EL CAPITULO 3 BUENO, LA VERDAD QUE LO IVA A ESCRIBIR MAÑANA PERO BUENO COMO MI MAMA SE FUE A LA IGLECIA Y ESTABA SOLA DECIDI ESCRIBIR ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO CON MUCHAS ILUCIONES EL CAP 3 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

**" _Mi Primera_ Vez "**

Despues de ese dia, miku y luka pasaron 1 mes sin verse, pero se halaban por whatsapp

Hasta que un dia luka por fin la invito a miku a su casa claro, esta vez con el permiso de su madre

*PEQUEÑA CONVERSACION DE WHATSAPP*

-Amor te gustaría venir a mi casa este viernes ? mi madre trabaja por la tarde asi que estaremos solas.- dijo luka muy feliz.

-Claro cielo, me encantaría, ¿ ya le preguntaste a tú mamá amor ?.- respondió miku sonriendo

-Si cielo, y me ha dicho que si, sino no te hubiera dicho mi vida.- contesto luka

-Bueno cielito, en tonces nos vemos mañana ¿ a qué hora voy mi vida? .- dijo miku curiora

\- A las dos amor, a esa hora ella se va al trabajo.- dijo luka sin rodeos

-Bueno amor en tonces mañana a las dos nos vemos, adiós cielo, cuidate, te amo.-dijo miku tiernamente

-Yo también te amocieo y tú también cuidate mucho princesa.- respondió luka llena de iluciones y muy feliz -Hasta mañana…-

*FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN*

Luka dejo su teléfono arriba de su mesa de luz y se dispuso a dormir esperando con ancias a que llegue mañana

* al dia siguiente*

-¡ Qué bien hoy será un gran día!.- dijo luka al levantarse de la cama y desperezarse completamente- Por fin podre ver a miku luego de tanto tiempo, estoy muy feliz.-

Efectivamente hoy era un gran dia, los pajaros cantaban ella estaba de muy buen humor y su madre no estaba, se había ido temprano, sin duda era un dia genial, luka miro el reloj -Oh rayos 13:30.- salió de un salto de su cama como alma que se la lleva el diablo y comenzó a cambiarse, hacer su cama y ordenar su habitación, ya eran las 14:10 y por fin se escucho el sonido del portero, luka bajo coriendo como si no hubiese un mañana y le abrió a miku quien la esperaba feliz en la puerta, la extrañaba mucho, había pasado un mes entero desde que se vieron por ultima vez y ya la extrañaba, extrañaba el tacto de su piel, sus labios batallando contra los de ella, sin dudas, quería quedarse con luka para no volver a tener que separarse nunca mas, pero como el destino es cruel y creo que quería que ellas sufrieran, si, lua y miku sfren mucho, ya que no se pueden ver seguido, no hay peor dolor que el de tener a tu ser amado en tu misma ciudad y no poder verla, no hay peor dolor que la frialdad de un celular o una computadora para hablar con tu esposa o ser amado, no hay peor dolor que escribirle versos en un celular en vez de dedicarle canciones en persona, no hay, efectivamente, no hay peor cosa que pasar uno de sus aniversarios hablando por un celular la una con la otra, en vez de estar disfrutando de su vida juntas, el destino era terriblemente cruel, es tan duro, tan horrible tener a alguien a quien amar de verdad y que darias tú vida por esa persona y no poder estar con ella siempre que quieres, pero bueno, todo lo que están pasando es por algo, me iria demasiado a la religión pero,…. Que mas da… dios dijo "si te pasan cosas malas es por que estas llendo por buen camino, no deves rendirte, siempre hay que seguir a delante pese a todo, por que si te critican, te hieren o la estas pasando mal, significa que ese es la camino correcto para alcanzar tu sueño" y asi es… bueno, una vez que las dos enamoradas subieron hasta el apartamento de luka, se dispusieron a jugar al video-juego de slenderman, luka quería asustar a miku para reírse un rato, pero le salió al revés y la assustada termino siendo ella, no se imaginan la vergüenza de luka 15 años y pegando gritos de niña de 7 jajaja bueno, después de eso luka y miku se aburrieron, miku se recostó en la cama de luka que estaba justo l lado del computador y luka se le recostó al lado

\- te amo cielo, esto es lo que siempre quicera estar asi a tú lado, decearia que esto dure para siempre, desearía que el tiempo se detuviera para que podamos estar juntas solas tu y yo.- dijo luka con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa y un calor que desbordaba de su corazón, era el calor que sentía por ella, que le quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles

-Awww sos hermosa mi vida, la verdad que no se que decir, yo también te amo un monton y lo que masdecearia en el mundo seria poder estar a tú lado para siempre, sin ningún tipo de restricción, barrera o algo que me impida verte, te amo cada dia mas mi cielo, mi amor por vos nunca va a disminuir, al contrario cielo, siempre va en aumento por que te amo infinitamente, sos lo mas importante para mi y sin vos yo me muero no soy nada, al igual que tú sin mi, nacimos para estar juntas somos almas gemelas y creo que no fue casualidad que nos hallamos conocido, fuiste, eres y seras mi mejor "sugerencia de amistad".- dijo miku con mucha ternura y amor, mientras miraba a su amadadirectamente a los ojos, cosa que hacia que luka se derrita por dentro y como luka no supo que decir comenso a besarla desenfrenadamente creo que un beso dice mas que mil palabras, pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono y fuero nincorporandose caricias en el cuerpo de miku por parte de su peli-rosa, sin despegar ni por un segundo los labios de los de miku, luka metió su mano izquiera dentro de a remera de miku y dentro de su sosten y comezo a tocarle sus pecho, luka , era muy inexpertaya que era virgen y esa era su primera vez, miku lo sabia asi que estaba tratando de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible con ella y lo mas amorosa que se podía, luka, sin dejar de tocar los pechos de luka, comenzó a bajar haciendo una caminito de besitos desde los labios de miku hasta su cuello, una vez allí, comenzó a lamer, besar y morder cuidadosamente el cuello de la mayor haciendo que esta gimiese levemente

\- te amo cielo.- dijo luka con voz seductora

\- yo también te amo mi vida.- respondio miku con vos tierna

luka volvió a besar los labios de miku y comenzó a deslizar su mano izquierda por el pantalón de la mayor, una vez allí, metió su mano entre la ropa intima de miku y comenzó a tocar aquel botoncito rosa que ya estaba algo duro, haciéndola soltar algunos pequeños gemidos ahogado, miku un poco de tiempo desues comenzó a hacer lo mismoy comenzaron a tocarse sus intimidades mutuamente mientras no paraban de besarce, luka comenzó a introducir unos de sus dedos dentro de miku, haciendo que esta soltara un par de gemidos, miku también hizo lo mismo con luka, haciendo que la aludida comenzara a gemir desenfrenadamente, ahh… gemidos, eso era como música para sus oídos

-A-amor Y-ya estar C-cerca?.- pregunto entre gemidos y jadeos de placer la peli-aqua

-S-si amor y V-vos?.- respondió luka entre gemidos

-S-si.- contesto miku, dicho esto fueron incrementando la velocidad con la que ivan introduciéndose los dedos, hasta que por fin llegaron al orgasmo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh.- gritaron al unisono

-te amo cielo.- dijo luka

-Yo también te amo muchísimo mi vida.-dijo miku

Luego de esto se acomodaron la ropa, se peinaron y luka acompaño a miku hasta la parada de colectivo, pues, ya era muy tarde y miku tenia muchos whatsapps de su madre, pidiéndole que por favor regrese a casa por que esta muy peligroso a esas horas como para que ande sola por hay, miku tomo su colectivo, no sin antes despedirse con un corto y efimero beso en los labios y un adios


	4. La Amnesia

Bueno chicos voy a empezar por contestar los reviews

Fan rubius: gracias por tu apoyo y tu buena onda n/n emm… veras, es que yo amo a luka, en tonces en el fic, yo soy luka y bueno mi esposa (novia por que aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos) tiene 17 y yo casi 16 bueno y como a mi novia hermosa le gusta miku ella hace en el rol de miku :33

.shuzu: esa respuesta es fácil de responder jeje, la verdad es que soy cristiana (todos los sabados voy a un grupo para adolecentes y los domingos a la igle, voy por que me gusta, no por que me obliguen) y la biblia no dice nada de eso en la biblia dice esto "los hombres dejaron de juntarse con mujeres y comenzaron a cometer aberraciones sexuales con personas de su mismo sexo, dios aborrece eso" lo que quiere decir es que esta mal hacerlo por placer y no por amor, pero casi todas las personas interpretan la palabra de la biblia para beneficio propio y a mi me parece muy mal y muy injusto que le digan a alguien, o que lo condenen de esa manera diciéndole que se va a ir al infierno cuando no es asi, dios perdona hasta el asesino mas famoso, pero bueno, la mayoría de las personas son infelices que buscan la felicidad haciendo que las demás sean tan miserables como ellas, por eso, nunca te rindas y lucha x tus sueños. Que nada es imposible :3.

Bueno ahora si, sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 3

* * *

_**La Amnesia**_

Al dia siguiente Luka le pregunto a su madre si miku podía quedarse a dormir todos los fines de semana para que puedan ir a la iglesia juntas ( al grupo de jóvenes que se llama LA BRUJULA: encuentra tu rumbo) y bueno, después de rogarle un buen rato, la madre de la peli-rosa asintió, pero aun no confiaba mucho en ella asi que le pidió que duerman con la puerta abierta, luego de que lucy le diera el si, luka fue hasta su pieza, tomo su celular, abrió el whatsapp y comenzó a escribirle a su hermosa pei-aqua, obiamente no le decía nada de "amor" "cielo" "mi vida" para que la mama de luka no lo leyera y tengan que termnar en serio, asi que, cuando la madre de luka se iba a trabajar ellas hablaban esas cosas entre paréntesis, para después borrar los paréntesis y asi nadie sospechase

*CONVERSACION DE WHATSAPP*

-Holaaaa negri, te tengo una buena noticia.- dijo la peli-rosa muy feliz de la vida

-Cual notishia negrii ¿?.- contesto la mayor

\- vash a venir toooodosh los findesh a mi casa y vamos a ir juntas a la igle *u*.- dijo muy feliz luka

-¿! en serio ¡!? OuuuO *uuu* .- contesto miku sin decir ni una sola palabraa mas

-chiiii OuO aun que todavía falta para el sábado D: pero weno no pasha nada… negra me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, en un rato te escribo, cuando se valla mi mama.- dijo luka muy feliz esperando a que su peli-aqua le contestase

\- weno negri, te espero, byeeee *uuu*.- contesto miku

-byeeee.- dijo luka para después meter su celular en el bolsillo

*FIN DE LA CONVERSACION*

La peli rosa se dirigió a su computadora de escritorio para echarse unas partidas al counter strike, entro al juego eligio bando, y estuvo 2 hs juando, cuando ya se canso de que la mataran agarro su celular y le empeso a escribir a su hermosa peli-aqua aprovechando que su madre estaba trabajando le escribia entre paréntesis

*CONVERSACION*

(-hola amor mi mama ya se fue a trabajar y no va avenir hasta las 8 asi que tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, ¿ qué haces hermosa ?)

(- juego con janet y vos amor?.- )dijo la peli-aqua

(- yo estoy aca en mi casa aburriiiida D: contame alguu *uu*).- le dijo luka muy feliz

(-amor…? Hola..?.- luka se estaba preocupando pasaban minutos y miku no le contestaba asi que se empeso a preocupar mucho -Amor, estas bien :C ¿? Contestame cielo.-) luego de unos minutos la peli-aqua por fin contesto

(-A-amor… J-jugando con Janet me di la C-cabeza contra la pared y M-me sangra… E-estoy mareada y T-tengo sueño :'(.- dijo entre sollozos la peli turquesa)

(-¿!Cooomo que te golpearte la cabeza ? ¿Cómo pasó ? pase lo que pase no te duermas amor :( .- dijo luka muy preocupada)

(-estaba jugando con mi perrita janet y como es chiquitita me empeso a morder las zapatillas pero despacito y yo Sali corriendo y me tire a la cama, pero M-me tire muy fuerte y me pase de largo… A-amor no me siento bien E-espera que voty a llamar a barbi.- dijo la peli-aqua a duras penas, pues por el golpe estaba muy mareada yle costaba escribir

(- bueno amor apurate y pase lo que pase no te duermas cielo, por qe podes parasar para el otro lado! Espera… ¿ que barbi O.O ?.- contesto luka con los ojos habiertos como platos)

(-B-bueno amor, P-pero tengo mucho sueño…. Barbi mi doctora.- contesto la peli-aqua)

(-Bueno amo apurate anda a llamarla enseguida.- dijo la peli-rosa mientras esperaba a que miku la llamase estaba muy preocupada… hy dios, que iba a ser con esa cosita hermosa, si no es un golpe, es un desmayo, pero bueno, asi de hermosa y devil la ama…. Ama a su "vampirita" ¿ por que vampirita ? pues por que… no puede estar mucho tiempo en el sol por que si hace mucho sol, como por ejemplo… un dia de verano, le empieza a sangrar la nariz y se desmaya. Según miku es algo normal en ella por que ella ya es un poco devil, pero eso no deja de lado que luka se preocupe mucho por su hermosa peli-aqua, unos minutos después luka le vuelve a escribir muy preocupada

(- Yyyyy amor ¿? Como estas que paso.- pero nadie contestaba….-Hoalaa cielo, por favor contestame…-seguian sin contestar en tonces luka comenzó a ponerse un tanto "paranoica" bueno, mas de lo que ya, de por si, era y comenzó a ponerle letra por letra

-A-M-O-R C-O-N-T-E-S-T-A-M-E-.- hasta que por fin alguien escribiiiooo.)

-Hola pequeña.- dijo alguien

-Hola :D al fin alguien me contesto ¿ qué le paso a tali ?.- dijo luka sumamente preocupada

-Bueno, veras pequeña, yo soy Barbara, la doctora de tali, ella se ha dado un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, gracias a ello se ha desmayado, pero no te preocupes niña, ella estará bien, aun que… ella perdio la memoria, seguramente se olvidara de algunas qcosas que paso en este mes, pero no te preocupes en dos días o tres lo podrá recordar, lo que importa es que no debes forzar a su memoria a que recuerde cosas ¿ si pequeña ? eso podría hacerle mucho daño, ya que ahora esta muy devil y puede desmayarse de nada si se desmaya tendremos problemas por que tendre que llevarla al hospital y conectarla a las maquinas niña por que puede que su salud empeore, asi que por favor, no hagas que recuerde nada ¿ si ?.- dijo barbara muy segura de si misma.

-C-como que perderá la memoria ? :'( ella se olvidara de mi ¿? Cuanto tardara en recuperarse ¿? :'( no quiero que le pase nada malo.- dijo entre sollozos de dolor luka

\- Niña no llores, tranquilízate pequeña y yo te contestare las preguntas, pero tranquilízate ¿ si ? .- dijo con suma calma la rubia

-B-bueno :'(.- respondió luka intentando dejar de llorar

-Bueno.. pues, si todo va bien tardara 1 mes en recuperarse pequeña, con respecto a lo de la memoria, lamentablemente sufrió de una amnecia temporal por el golpe pequeña, pero no te preocupes por que no es nada grave y en unos días volverá a recordar todo, no le pasara nada malo niña y con respecto a lo otro… pequeña ella nunca se olvidara de ti ya que sus sentimientos están en el corazón y te ama tanto que jamás te olvidara, por eso no te preocupes niña, ella se puede haber olvidado de fechas, o de los recuerdos que tuvieron juntas este ultimo mes pero no te preocupes, solo será temporal niña, ya no lores linda ella no se olvidara de ti, por que te ama de verdad y con todo su corazoncito, ¿ quieres que te cuente algo pequeña ?.- dijo aquella mujer rubia de tez blanca calada y pacíficamente

-S-si cuéntame…. Pero… y si en realidad ella no me recuerda u.u ¿? Y si ya no me ama?.- luka aun seguía muy preocupada

FLASHBACK

* hace 3 dias atrás…. CONVERSACION DE WHATSAPP*

-amor, estas bien ¿? Por que no me conteas ni las llamadas ni los mensajes ni los whatsapps? Estas bien? Hace hs que estoy tratando de comunicarme con vos y nada… por favor contestame, estoy muy aburrida, rin esta con sus amigos y me dejo salita u.u y ahora estoy muy preocupada por que no me contestas.- dijo luka esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la peli-aqua, que después de 3 hs por fin se digno a contestar…

\- perdón amor, el sol de ayer me hizo mucho mal y bueno…. Me desmaye y me trajeron al hospital y ahora estaba internada cielo…. Jajaja tendrías que ver la cara de barbi hace un rato cuando me desperté me dio el celular y vio que había un montonazo de mensajes, llamadas y whatsapps y me dijo " creo que estas en problemas peque" no te enojes cielo, perdóname por no contestarte, estaba inconsciente u.u.- dijo la peli-aqua

-bueno0 amor, no te preocupes, no pasa nada si ahora estas bien.- dijo luka por fin aliviando los nervios que tenia por que su princesita no le contestaba

\- bueno amor, debo irme D: barbi me puso estas batas que las odio! Me dejan el culito al aire y me entra viento, ahora me tengo que cambiar y barbi me va a llevar a casa en su Ford K *u* después cuando llegue te escribo amor.- dijo muy contesta la peli-aqua

\- JAJAJAJAJ culito? No querras decir CULOTE amor ¿? Jajaja bueno mi vida después hablamos cielo bye XD.-dijo entre carcajadas la peli-rosa imaginandose a su miku con el tracerote gigante al aire

\- -.- perra! e.e me las vas a pagar e.e bye.- dijo miku fingiendo enojo

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

\- Bueno pequeña, te acuerdas del dia en el que miku estaba internada en el hospital por que se había desmayado por insolación? Bueno, ese dia cuando se despertó y le di el celular, tendrías que haber visto como le brillaban los ojitos de felicidad a la pulga, eso es amor pequeña, estaba muy preocupada por que tu le habías escrito, no te imaginas la carita con la que leia los mensajes estaba muy contenta por que le habías escrito, niña ella te ama muchísimo, no la dejes ir y no te preocupes, tenga las amnesias que tenga ellas jamás te olvidara por que el amor que siente hacia ti es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa…bueno niña ahora debo ir a controlar a miku y verificar que todo este bien, sus latidos, etc, cuando se despierte le dire que hable contigo niña y le dare su celular, mientras tanto no te alteres, déjamelo a mi que todo estará bien. Adios niña, cuidate .- dijo barbi tratando de motivar a la peli-rosa para que se sintiera mejor y se de cuenta que mientras ella este hay nada malo le pasaría a su pequeña princesa

-Bueno barbi, lo dejo todo en tus manos, por favor hazme saber si le pasa algo, adiós, cuidate.-

*fin de la conversación*

Luego de eso luka empeso a dar vueltas y escuchar música tratando de pensar que todo estará bien y que nada malo le iba a suceder

-y si se olvido de nuestras primera vez…? Me muero si eso pasa .- pensó al peli rosa

Luego de una hora de llenarse de preguntas a si misma y de preocuparse aun mas, justo lo que le dijo barbi que no hicieran al fin recibió un mensaje de su hermosa peli aqua

*WHATSAPP*

\- holaaaa amor barbi me conto todo lo que paso y ya estoy bien amor *u*.- dijo feliz la peli-aqua

-bueno cielo me alegro, ¿ y barbi, donde esta amor ?.- dijo luka un poco preocupada,pues quería hacerle una pregunta muy importante a miku pero no quería que la rubia se enterase, ya que.. le dijo que no podía hacerla esforzar su mente ni sus recuerdos

-Emm no cielo, barbi se acaba de ir por que tubo que ir a atender a un paciente de urgencia pero… para que la necesitabas? Querías que le diga algo?.- respondió miku que al parecer estaba un tanto curiosa

\- no amor no era nada, no te preocupes, mor te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- dijo luka, sabiendo que no le tenia que preguntar por que ella quería saber si lo recordaba, le iva a dar un fuerte dolor en el pecho si no lo recordaba

-si, decime mi vida *u*.- dijo feliz y despreocupada la peli-aqua

-amor…. Te acordas de nuestra primera vez…?.- dijo lukla si rodeos

\- ¿ Ya tuvimos la primera vez O.O ? ¿ cuando ? ¿ por que no lo recuerdo :C ? .- dijo algo mal miku

-no lo recordas por el golpe amor, pero si, ya tuvimos una primera vez, no te preocupes que en unos días lo recordaras, pero no intentes forzar tu mem oria, barbi dijo que no podias hacerlo y me va a matar si se entera que yo te estoy contando esto, no quiero que intentes recordar amor ¿si?.- dijo algo herida la peli-rosa, le dolia mucho que su hermsoa novia no recuerde su primera vez, si bien la amnesia era temporal… dolia que tu novia no lo recuerde, aun que lo oculto muy bien a pesar de que estaba llorando, no se lo dijo en ningún momento para que miku no se ponga peor e intente recordar

-P-pero :( yo quiero acordarme amor eso es muy importante no quiero no recordarlo.- dijo preocupada miku mientras se esforzaba por tratar de recordar

-amor te dije que no lo recuerdes ¿ te duele la cabeza ? amor…. Basta por favor, en unos días te vas a acordar o tal vez en unas hs pero ya no te esfuerces por favor, basta no quiero que te pase nada malo.- dijo muy preocupada la peli rosa y algo molesta por que miku no le hacia caso

-S-si, me duele un poco amor u.u… bueno pero yo quería recordar u.u.- contesto la peli-aqua algo triste

-bueno amor, ya lo vas a recordar, ahora quieor que vallas a dormir y descances tu mente, para mañana seguramente lo vayas a recordar.- dijo luka algo seria

-bueno amor u.u hasta mañana mi vida, descanza.- contesto miku algo triste

\- vos también mi cielo y no estes mal linda, hasta mañana hemosa.- le respondió luka para luego dejar su celular sobre su mesita de luz y quedarse profundamente dormida

* * *

**Buenoooo chic s tal vez si tengo tiempo suva orto cap hoy a la tarde, sino esperenlo el sabado elel domingo, estare subiendo un cap por semana es un reo que me puse io misma :D ya que soy muy... como decirlo *cof cof* irresponsable *cof cof* y bueno queria ver si podia serme ams exigente asi que un cap por semana o si estoy bien 2 ! este fic va a ser muy largo por que bueno, tengo mucho que contar :DD asi que no se, creo que seran como maximo 20 o 25 caps**


	5. Intentando recordar

**Bueno chic s disculpen por no haber actualizado en un tiempo estuve algo jodida con la escuela, asuntos personales, y en sima me formatearon la pc D: bueno, si más preámbulos les dejo el siguiente capítulo, tal vez hay cosas que me falten… es que fue a principio del año anterior y no recuento todo con exactitud pero bueno jeje, hago lo mejor que puedo n.n ahora si, sin mas preámbulos el capítulos**

**disclaimber: ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenece**

* * *

** CAPITULO 5: INTENTANDO RECORDAR**

***CONVERSACIÓN SE WHATSAPP***

-. Hola mi amor, ¿ cómo estas, ya recuerdas nuestra primera vez mi cielo ?.- pregunta luka curiosa y algo dolida

-. No amor aún no la recuerdo, lo intento pero no puedo recordarlo, ¿ de verdad ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez ?.- le responde confusa la peli-aqua

mi amor, ya llevamos 3 meses mi vida, seguramente tampoco recuerdas eso, verdad ? seguramente tampoco recuerdas que… te propuse casamiento el otro día, no te acuerdas que te construí todo un castillo con fuegos artificiales y en los cofres en minecraft decía "you merry me?" espero que al menos recuerdes eso amor, que luego de que leíste eso te di el anillo arrodilladla y te lo pregunté y mi mejor amiga Araceli casi llora de la felicidad.- le pregunto algo seria y dolida cierta peli-rosa

-.N-no mi amor, P-porque N-n-no lo recuerdo amor ? Yo quiero recordarlo ¡! Me propusiste matrimonio ¿?.- le responde entre llantos miku

-. Amor ya lo vas a recordar por favor, no llores mi vida si te pasa algo me muero corazón por favor ponte bien mi cielo e intenta recordar un poco cielo.- le contesta luka muy preocupada y alterada su peli-aqua se había olvidado de cosas muy importantes y ella realmente quería que recuerde

-. E-eso intento , A-amor me duele M-m-mucho el C-corazón y la cabeza, M-me siento mareada S-siento que me voy a desmayar.- dijo la peli-aqua muy mareada

-. Amor por favor no te desmayes, hace algo por favor, anda al hospital, amor, por casualidad tienes el numero de barbara ?.- dice la peli-rosa muy asustada y preocupada, presiente que la cosa empeoro y se siente muy mal, tiene miedo de que algo malo le pase a su preciada miku

-. S-si A-amor lo tengo, E-esperame un segundo Q-que la voy a llamar A-amor.-

-. Bueno mi vida por favor apresúrate.- dicho esto miku llamo a barbi.

***LLAMADA***

B-barbara.- dijo miku entre cortado

-. Qué te sucede pequeña ?, estas bien?.- preguntó barbara preocupada-.N-no, por favor V-veni rápido M-me duele la C-cabeza y me siento M-mareada.- contestó miku a punto de caer desmayada

-. No te preocupes niña, por favor quédate sentada y mira un punto fijo para evitar mareos, en instantes estaré allí.- dijo barbara preocupada, a continuación se dispuso a cortar la llamada para no tardar demasiado en ir

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA***

***CONVERSACION DE WHATSAPP 5 MINUTOS DESPÚES***

-. Hola mi vida, como estas? Que dijo barbi, va a venir?.- preguntó muy mal y preocupada Luka

-.H-hola S-si amor E-espérame que acabo D-de escuchar el timbre, debe ser ella.- le dijo miku dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla - L-listo amor Y-ya vino, espérame Q-que me va a revisar.- le contesto amablemente y como pudo a su novia ya que barbi la estaba regañando

-. Bueno mi vida, no te preocupes, dile a barbi que cuando acabe de revisarte me diga como estas de salud por favor, te amo muchísimo, cuídate por favor.-le contestó la peli-rosa preocupadísima por el estado de salud de su novia

-.B-bueno amor, C-chau, yo también T-te amo.- dijo a duras penas la peli turquesa para luego dejar el celular sobre la mesita mientras babi se disponía a revisarla

* * *

\- hola niña, ya revise a miku.- contesta fríamente una chica peli-marrón al otro lado del teléfono -. Mira niña tu peli-aqua está verdaderamente muy mal del salud, me temo que su salud ha empeorado aún más.- decía pasivamente aquella peli-marrón-. Acaso has intentado que recuerde algunas cosas ? .- pregunto curiosa aquella doctora peli-marrón conociendo muy bien la respuesta..

-. Pues… la verdad si.. es que.. ella se había olvidado de que le propuse matrimonio y eso era algo realmente importante para mi y para ella también barbi y estaba muy dolida por que tampoco recordaba nuestra primera vez.- respondió cabizbaja la peli-rosa

-. NIÑA TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO HAGAS! Tienes idea de lo mal que le hace a la salud intentar recordar con el golpazo que se dio en la cabeza ? le puede pasar algo grave.- le contestó cortante y enojada a aquella peli-rosa regañándola un poco por lo que acaba de hacer -. Cuántas veces has intentado que ella recuerde las cosas pequeña?.- volvió a preguntar curiosa la doctora

-. Ammm pues.. unas dos o tres veces, eso es demasiado ?.-le contestó la peli-rosa algo preocupada y desconcertada, ella no tenía idea de que podría causarle tanto mal a la salud que miku intentara recordar, o lo había hecho con maldad, estaba muy dolida por que su preciosa peli-aqua no recordaba sucesos tan importantes como esos

-. Eso es peor de lo que pensé, niña no vuelvas a intentar que recuerde las cosas, ella las recordará sola en unas hs, ahora la he dopado con cloroformo ya que le dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía calmarla, así qué ahora mismo ella se encuentra durmiendo, llámala en dos horas y a pasado

-recién ahí pregúntale si recuerda algo, entendiste pequeña?.- dijo barara volviendo a regañar a aquella peli-rosa algo despistada

, comprendo..- contestó la peli-rosa sin más que decir

-. Bueno, adiós niña cuídate y cuida muy bien a mi niña por favor, no dejes que nada le suceda.- dijo con voz tierna la doctora

-. Ok barbi, adiós cuídate.- solo se limitó a responder eso mientras dejaba el celular al lado de ella y se llevaba las manos a la cara para continuar llorando…-. Por qué amor, por qué eso te tiene que estar pasando a vos y no a mi.- dijo para si misma entre llantos-. Quisiera poder ser yo quien este en tu lugar mi vida, no quiero que te suceda nada malo..- y así continuó llorando hasta que se hizo la hora de despertar a su peli-aqua, tomo su celular de nuevo y continuo escribiéndole

-. Hola mi vida, barbi me dijo que te despierte ahora, como estas mi vida, te sentís mejor?.- preguntó muy preocupada lapeli-rosa

-. Hola mi cielo, si ya me siento un poco mejor, por lo menos ya me dejó de doler la cabeza amor.- contesto feliz la peli-aqua

-. Me agrado muchísimo escuchar eso mi amor, podemos intentar si podes recordar algo mi cielo?-. dijo algo ilusionada luka

-. Si mi vida, qué quieres que recuerde? .- preguntó feliz la peli-turquesa

-. Haber… por dónde empezar… recuerdas hace un mes que habías venido a mi casa y jugamos al juego de slender por que quería hacerte asustar pero me terminé asustando yo?.- le preguntó intrigada a su querida peli-turquesa

..- pensó miku-. Si amor, lo recuerdo, y luego de eso…- volvió a pensar pero esta vez con más intensidad.- hicimos… el amor?.- preguntó

-. SII MI VIDAA SII!.- respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad la peli-rosa-. Te duele la cabeza mi vida aún que sea un poquito?.- preguntó esta vez algo curiosa luka

-. Si mi amor, pero solo un poco.- le respondió miku

-. Bueno mi vda será mejor que luego intentes recordar lo otro, por ahora ya recordaste demasiado y estoy feliz y conforme con eso.- le dijo contenta a su querida miku, no tenía idea de cuan feliz la hacía oir esas palabras de su peli-turquesa

-. Bueno mi vida.- respondió feliz y con una sonrisa miku, después de es continuaron hablando de cosas triviales un buen rato hasta que pasaron horas… y luka creyó que ya era bueno que miku intentase recordar

-. Amor, ya que han pasado algunas horas, te acuerda de que hace unos días estábamos en mi casa jugando minecaft con mi mejor amiga Araceli y yo te había construido en minecraft algo muy bonito, con fuegos artificiales y en los cofres decía con rosas "you merry me?" y vos te diste vuelta y yo estaba arrodillada en el piso y te di un anillo y te dije " quieres casarte conmigo?" y vos me dijiste "siii" y me besaste?.- preguntó esta vez aún más ilusionada la peli-rosa

.. déjame intentar recordar.- miku intentó recordar hasta que le empezó a doler nuevamente la cabeza-. Si A-amor ya lo recuerdo.- contestó al fin muy feliz miku ya que podía recordar a la perfección lo que había olvidado

-. Siii amor, siii ¡!lo recordaste .- contestó estallando de felicidad, al fin recordaba todo-. Por favor cielo trata de tranquilizarte y ponerte bien.-dio tierna mente luka

-. Bueno mi vida.- le contestó miku-. Amor tengo algo de sueño y ya e tarde, no te enojas si me voy a dormir?.- preguntó la peli-turquesa

-. Bueno mi vida, adiós, hasta mañana corazón descansa, te amo muchísimo.- dijo tierna mente luka

-. Gracias mi amor, yo también te amo, chau mi cielo.- le contestó feliz la peli-tuquesa

Luka dejo el teléfono en la mesita de luz mientras pensó **`` mañana será otro día.. y por fin mañana va a venir por primera vez miku a quedarse a dormir en mi casa y vamos a ir a la iglesia juntas, estoy tan feliz.``** pensó para si antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.


	6. Flashback

**Hola sexys lectores, antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas, primero que nada, gracias fanrubius por decirme eso de trasladar los nombres de la realidad a la ficción, los nombre reales de personas que voy a usar durante todo el fic van a ser los que voy a dictar a continuación; Bárbara (Barbi), Denise (Denny), Kevin, Giselle, y Aylin. Ningún otro nombre de no ficción voy a usar para lo que queda del fic, al final diré el porqué de cada cosa y contestare los reviews.**

* * *

***FLASHBACK, SEMANAS ATRÁS***

***Conversación de Whatsapp***

Miku, ¿Cómo estás?.- Preguntó curiosa Luka.

-. Bien amor, aún que algo incomoda, ya que la hija de la nueva novia de mi tío vino a mi casa con dos de sus amigas y me están mirando raro desde hace un buen rato, y eso me pone MUY incómoda.- Contestó la peli-aqua.

-. ¿Cómo qué te está mirando de forma rara? ¿En qué sentido lo dices?.- volvió a preguntar Luka, pero esta vez aún más curiosa que antes.

-. No sé… me está mirando raro y fijamente desde hace un rato, mejor me voy a encerrar en el baño.- Contestó rápidamente la peli-turquesa algo asustada

-. Ok ve, oye, y… ¿si te intenta violar o algo así? Tengo miedo de que te haga algo malo esa chica, tengo un mal presentimiento.-Le dijo Luka mientras se agarraba la barriga, pues tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago que le decía que algo no iba a estar bien, ella sabía que no era un dolor de estómago cualquiera, definitivamente era un mal presentimiento.

-. No te preocupes amor, no va a pasar nada malo.- respondió la peli-aqua ante el miedo de Luka, intentando así calmarla un poco.

… bueno, en ese caso me iré a dormir, mañana hablamos, tengo muchísimo sueño, hasta mañana hermosa, bye bye.- Le dijo Luka.

-. Ok, hasta mañana Luka, bye bye.- al leer esto la peli-rosa dejó su celular en la mesita y se acurrucó con otra almohada hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

***Al día siguiente* **

-. Hola Miku, buenos días.- dijo sonriente una peli-rosa.

-. Hola.. Buenos días…- contestó Miku.

-.¿Cómo estás, te sucede algo?.- Pregunto curiosa la chica de cabellera rosa

-. Que ayer casi me violan..- Respondió Miku secante ante esas preguntas..

-.¿!Cómo que casi te violan ¡?.- Preguntó exaltada y preocupada Luka.

…, te lo contaré ¿Recuerdas a la chica de ayer? La que me miraba raro, bueno, resulta que yo salí del baño y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, estábamos las cuatro solas, ella sus dos amigas y yo, y en el momento que salí corriendo a mi habitación ella vino corriendo atrás mío, tomó mi celular y lo tiro a la cama de mi mamá, luego de eso cerró la puerta de mi cuarto, yo estaba con pollera, me la levantó e intentó introducirme 3 dedos en seco y luego la empuje y salí corriendo al baño, me había dolido muchísimo así que hoy fui al doctor, hable con barbi y resulta que gracias a la culpa de esa chica casi me quedo estéril.- comenzó a contarle poco a poco Miku lo que había pasado.

-.¿!CÓMO QUE CASI TE DEJA ESTÉRIL¡?.- Se limitó a decir frenéticamente la peli-rosa sin duda si se llegaba a cruzar a esa chica la iba a hacer papilla.

… no te pongas tan así amor, no le dije a Bárbara que una chica me había intentado violar, sería raro para ella, supongo, así que le dije que estaba jugando y me di con un fierro, aún que no me creyó del todo y tuvo sus dudas, mañana me tiene que hacer el examen ginecológico que me hace todos los meses, tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta de que no fue con un fierro, me daría vergüenza tener que contarle la verdad si no me cree.-Intentó tranquilizar Miku a su peli-rosa que ya estaba que echaba humos por las orejas y fuego por la boca.

la veo voy a matarla, más le vale que no me la cruce nunca por la calle porque la voy a dejar en la sala de cuidados intensivos, amor, tengo que irme, luego hablamos, voy a ayudar a mi mamá con la limpieza y luego voy a ir a la casa de una amiga, nos vemos cielo, no te preocupes voy a intentar de ponerme bien y que se me valla el enojo.- le contestó ahora un poco más tranquila la peli-rosa pues no quería asustar a su novia.

amor, adiós, cuídate, te amo.- le respondió Miku feliz de que Luka intente ponerse bien, ella sabía que esa era una situación bastante delicada, y aún más teniendo en cuenta que pensaban tener hijos en el futuro podría haber sido muy doloroso si esa chica la hubiera dejado estéril.

-. Adiós amor, yo también te amo.- respondió secante Luka mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo

* * *

***Luka Pov***

**´´ No puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando justamente a nosotras ¿Por qué mierda esa chica tiene que tocar a MI miku y por qué justamente cuando yo no estoy presente? Como desearía encontrármela para romperle la cara´´**

***Fin De Luka Pov***

* * *

***Miku pov, Horas después***

amor, te dejaba este mensaje porque ahora no puedo escribirte, voy a ir con Gumi a su casa, mañana hablamos.- Al leer este mensaje Miku se puso un poco triste pues ella quería hablar con su peli-rosa **´´ más da.- ´´**, pensó **´´-. Me duele mucho mi intimidad, esa zorra sí que me lastimó… espero no quedarme estéril, bárbara me dijo que había una probabilidad del 50% de que me pueda quedar estéril, pero si llega a decirle eso a Luka probablemente haría de agente secreto e intentaría localizar a esa chica para matarla.-´´**sonrió para sus adentros **´´ Que feliz que soy de tenerla a mi lado para cuidarme.-´´**Luego de eso Miku se puso a jugar en su computadora al counter strike hasta que llego su madre y la mandó a dormir, pues eran más de las 2 am.

***Al día siguiente***

Una niña peli-turquesa con ojos de la misma tonalidad estaba acostada en la camilla de un consultorio esperando a ser revisada por una mujer de aproximadamente unos treinta y dos años de edad, ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro.

-.a ver Miku, abre las piernas.- le indicó tiernamente aquella mujer, Miku solo asintió y la mujer de cabellos castaños introdujo lentamente un cañito de un plástico especial esterilizado para poder revisar la intimidad de dicha peli-turquesa.

, puedes recordarme como te hiciste esto niña por favor.- musito su doctora con suma tranquilidad y paciencia

-. Eh..Emm.. C-con un caño, E-estaba jugando y… me caí.- Contestó de manera no muy convincente aquella peli-turquesa con ojos agua marinos poniéndose nerviosa.

-.¿En serio niña?.- se baja los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz .-Eso ni tú te lo crees, vamos, dime la verdad pequeña, tu secreto está a salvo, puedes confiar en mi.- dijo seriamente bárbara

-. Mmm… bueno, la verdad es que una chica me intentó violar, la hija de la nueva novia de mi tío y me intentó introducir tres dedos en seco, al principio no pensé que me había lastimado, pero luego comenzó a sangrarme la intimidad y me dolía muchísimo más.- explico la joven de cabellos agua marinos

-. Ya veo, debes tener más cuidado niña, podrías haber quedado estéril, a todo esto.. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, pequeña?.- dijo su doctora sentándose al lado de miku en la camilla

-. Bueno, intentaré tener más cuidado barbi, si hazme las que quieras.- contestó la peli-turquesa sonriendo

-.¿Eres lesbiana o tienes novia? Respóndeme sin miedo pequeña, yo no soy quien para juzgarte y tampoco estoy aquí para ello, no te preocupes.- musito bárbara

-. Pues la verdad si y si, ¿Por qué la pregunta barbi? ¿Por qué dices que no eres quien para juzgarme?.- preguntó intrigada la peli-aqua

-. Solo pregunté por curiosidad pequeña, y pues la verdad no soy quien para juzgarte por que yo también lo soy, incluso estoy casada con una mujer y tengo un hermoso hijo de cinco años.- respondió barbi mirándola

-.¿En serio?, ¿Cómo se llama tu esposa? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Hace mucho que se conocen? ¿Cómo es? Cuéntame todo por favor.- dijo ilusionada la peli-turquesa al mismo tiempo en el que le brillaron los ojitos

-. Una pregunta a la vez pequeña, intentaré responder a todas pero una por una, emmm para empezar, se llama Denise y tiene un año menos que yo, ella tiene treinta y un años, es enana, mine 1,50 y yo 1,95 ya te podrás imaginar niña, tiene el pelo largo, le llega a la cintura, y ella es la tomboy, la tachi, la activa o como le quieras llamar, y bueno pues nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años, ya llevamos muchos años de casadas, nos conocemos desde toda la vida, fuimos amigas de la infancia hasta que yo me confesé a ella en la secundaria, pero lastimosamente mi madre siempre se opuso a nuestro amor pese a su religión, pues es católica, así que nos tuvimos que venir a vivir de Perú a Japón. Pues me dolía verle a mi madre y saber que no me acepta y escucharla decir muchas sandeces que no son ciertas, hace muchos años vinimos aquí a Japón, yo estudié medicina aquí y me gradué también aquí .- prosiguió a contar la mayor

-. Haaa ya veo, que tierno que sean novias desde la secundaria, vivieron toda su vida juntas, eso es hermoso, yo la conocí a Luka en la secundaria, y espero que estemos juntas para toda la vida.- dijo Miku con los ojitos lleno de ilusión y ternura

niña, no te preocupes, no tengo duda alguna de que estarán juntas para toda la vida, a todo esto… se está haciendo muy tarde pequeña, tú mama comenzara a preocuparse, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tú casa en mi auto linda?.- Le ofreció tierna mente la peli-castaña

-,Bueno, me encantaría.- dijo la Miku mientras que proseguía a caminar junto a bárbara en el hospital hasta llegar al estacionamiento y subirse a su auto, en el camino hablaron de cosas triviales, como por ejemplo, como era denise, cuáles eran sus gustos, hablaron de su hijo, y el camino se hizo corto, quizás demasiado para aquella peli-aqua que aún quería seguir sabiendo más sobre ellas, una vez que llego a su casa se dispuso a entrar, saludar a su madre y su hermano y dirigirse hacia su habitación para escribirle a su amada peli-rosa y contarle todo lo que había pasado

***Conversación de Whatsapp***

luka, buenas noches, tengo mucho que contarte.- escribe muy emocionada una peli-turquesa acostándose en su cama y esperando a que su amada le responda

-. Hola Miku, buenas noches a ti también, Cuéntame.- respondió serena mente y algo curiosa la peli-rosa

-. Tengo un notición amor, mi doctora Bárbara es lesbiana y está casada con una chica e incluso tienen un hijo! Ellas son muy parecidas a nosotras, Denise se parece mucho a vos y barbi a mí, por cierto, denise en su esposa.-Prosiguió a contarle feliz la peli-turquesa esperando una respuesta positiva de su linda peli-rosa

, eso es increíble mi amor, espero algún día poder conocerlas, ¿Bárbara tiene facebook o algo así? Para hablar con ella.- preguntó Luka curiosa e interesada por saber de quién se trataba y poder conocerla

-No, barbi no tiene facebook porque danise es muy celosa y bueno, por el tema de sus celos no quiere que barbi tenga uno, antes tenía pero denise se lo hizo borrar.- explicó la peli-turquesa

, me hace acordar a mí y a lo celosa que soy.- dijo Luka en roma haciendo algún tipo de puchero tierno

-. En lo celosa créeme que son iguales.- Contestó Miku para luego reírse a carcajadas

!.- exclamó la peli-rosa haciendo un tierno puchero

-. Aww que cosita más tierna, bueno amor, te escribí solo para contarte eso, mi mamá me está llamando y quiere que valla a dormir con ella porque dice que es muy tarde como para que me quede despierta.- dijo un poco triste la peli-Aqua mientras se metía dentro de su cama

-. Bueno, descansa Miku, mañana será otro día! Hasta mañana y dulces sueños.- al recibir ese mensaje de su tierna peli-rosa Miku solo se limitó a responderle **´´Gracias, tu también´´ **para luego dejar su celular bajo su almohada y quedar profundamente dormida.

***Fin de Miku pov***

* * *

**Bueno mis querid s lectores, como les dije al principio del capítulo, les voy a explicar por qué voy a usar esos nombres, la razones son varias, la primer razón que tengo para usarlos es que quiero contar la historia con los nombres reales de las personas, además yo me mareo fácilmente y luego tengo que releer como 2 veces toda la historia para saber que nombre le puse a cada quien así que por favor no se quejen por los nombres porque soy muy despistada y no quiero tardarme aún más de lo que me tardo en subir capítulos no es porque sea mensa ni nada, es porque tengo mala memoria por algo que me pasó hace unos años, no diré que es porque es algo personal, bueno ya explicado esto comenzare por contestar los reviews.**

**FanRubius****: Emmm… no sé qué decirte, si quise decir eso, pero no sé escribir muy bien el inglés, con respecto a eso de que "puede que la estés obligando".. yo no la obligue a nada, yo sería incapaz de obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiese, a eso ya lo habíamos decidido y estábamos de acuerdo, bueno, eso es algo privado y no quiero entrar en detalles. Con respecto a lo de que es muy jodido leer "amor" y cosas así a cada rato, ahora lo corregí con este capítulo y no te preocupes no me molesta que me digas cosas como esas porque te considero mi amiga y sé que lo decís para ayudarme y no para lastimarme o algo así y con respecto a lo de los personajes no entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir pero lo tuve en cuenta y dejé al principio del capítulo los personajes originales (barbi, denise, etc) que voy a utilizar a partir de ahora.**

**Nael Tenoh****: Gracias por tú comentario, es bueno saber eso y me ayudó a mejorar, no te preocupes que a partir de ahora ya no lo aré tan meloso.**

**Selt Cunighan****: Bueno, Primero que nada, gracias por decirme cuales son los errores para poder mejorar, estoy tratando de corregir mi manera de narrar y mi manera de no hacer tan obvias las cosas y tú comentario me ayudó mucho, no voy a volver a usar el "jajaja" gracias.**

**Wisquion Yimackemore**** : Si jajaja me funcionó :3, fue porque me sentía muy mal, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en mi lugar? Yo quería que ella recuerde, aún que admito que fue muy kamikaze de mi parte hacer lo que hice, créeme que no me volvería a arriesgar la vida de mi novia como en aquel entonces, je, si ella está bien n.n.**


	7. ¿Pacto con el diablo?

Bueno, queridos y sexys lectores, perdóneme la demora de este capítulo, pero bueno, tuve muchos exámenes y casi repito el año TTwTT bueno, ahora que estoy un poco más libre (aunque mañana empiezo la escuela) voy a tratar de escribir varios caps, estaba pensando en hacer varios caps e ir subiendo de a poco, por ejemplo; hoy escribo tres caps y subo uno por semana, tal vez haga eso; también estuve ocupada por que estoy haciendo algunas cosas de producción musical y estoy grabando algunas canciones que necesita una amiga para sacar su disco y eso disminuye completamente mi tiempo TTwTT pero bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con el siguiente cap, tratare de hacerlo más extenso de lo normal ya que tarde meses en subirlo, hasta los reviews! n.n.

**ACLARACION: la sanidad interior es algo que se hace en las iglesias cristianas para sanar interiormente a una persona y hacer que sierren puertas (en total son 5 o 4, no recuerdo bien), está la puerta del ocultismo (que son todas las cosas que tienen que ver con los pactos con el diablo, la brujería, y cosas así) la de las generaciones pasadas (esta es la puerta que pasa de generación en generación, por ej.: si tus padres fueron pobres tú también serás pobre, si a tus padres le echaron alguna maldición se para haré diariamente por eso hay que cortarlas mediante la sanidad interior) La puerta del perdón ( en esta puerta tenemos que perdonar a todas las personas que alguna vez nos hicieron mal) y otras más que no me acuerdo en este momento.**

_**ATENCIÓN 2: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE PARTES RELIGIOSAS Y COSAS QUE TIENE QUE VER A FONDO CON LA RELIGIÓN ASÍ QUE SI NO TE GUSTA Y TE PARECE ABURRIDO DÉJAME UN REVIEW Y TRATARÉ DE CORREGIRLO PARA CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES, AUN QUE TODO TIENE QUE VER CON TODO, SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO **_

* * *

_** ¿Pacto con el diablo?**_

***conversación de whatsapp.***

miku, ¿ya estas saliendo para mi casa? Te extraño y quiero verte y que te quedes a dormir este fin de semana, como mamá me dio permiso puedes quedarte todos los fines de semana así vamos a la iglesia juntas.- le comentaba animada una peli-rosa a su novia.

cariño, ya salgo para allá, en veinte minutos estoy ahí.- respondía miku al mismo tiempo que salía de su casa por el umbral de la puerta.

-. Ok, chau amooor~.- dijo la Megurine.

-. Chau mi vida, en un rato nos vemos.- agregó miku para luego dejar el " visto a las...".

*** Fin de la conversación* **

al paso de unos minutos miku se para en la puerta del edificio gigante justo frente a los porteros eléctricos ``-.**veamos... Cuál era el piso en el que vive luka... Mmm... Ahhh ya lo recuerdo, 5to c.-``** pensaba para sí la peli-aqua para luego presionar el timbre y escuchar una voz bastante familiar atendiendo a su llamado **`` bajo.-`` **escuchó, para minutos, quizás segundos después, ver a una joven y enana, si **ENANA **peli-rosa abrirle la puerta -. ¿Esperabas que crezca más en este tiempo que no nos vimos, verdad Miku?.- preguntaba la Megurine al ver que su novia no paraba de quitarle los ojos de encima y decirle ``**awww enana`` `` chichón del piso`` ** y cosas así haciendo que Luka se ponga cada vez más roja.

-. Pues la verdad que si, jajaja, aún sigo siendo más alta que tú.- decía la hatsune mientras se reía divertida y de buena gana hasta que comenzó a dolerle el estómago de tanto reír .

-. Si serás... Que negra del ajo que sos.- dijo de forma divertida y fingiendo enfado Luka.

-. ¿Negra? Jaja, si soy tan blanca como la nieve! .- respondía miku entre risas, obviamente sabía que su novia le decía eso en broma y de manera tierna, pues siempre se llamaban así.

-. Si.- pone cara de enojo fingido -. Sos una negra del ajo. Jum.- decía Luka mientras inflaba los cachetes -. Subamos amor.- agregó, solo para ver una respuesta positiva de su hermosa novia e ingreso al ascensor, Luka seguida por miku ``** este será uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida`` **pensaba para si la pequeña Megurine, al ingresar a la vivienda la Megurine le hace una seña a Miku para que vaya a la que sería la habitación de las dos a dejar su ropa en el ropero, mientras que Luka se sienta pacíficamente en el sofá y enciende el televisor con el volumen bajo, pocos minutos después siente que alguien le toca el hombre, se da vuelta y mira rápidamente hacia atrás para luego ver a Miku justo detrás de ella.

susto me diste amor…- decía mientras normalizaba su respiración y sus pulsaciones cardíacas.

, perdón amor, pero te veías tan pacifica que no pude evitar molestarte.- dacia tierna mente la peli-aqua y entre risitas.

-. Mou… eres mala, no me des esos sustos.- Dijo Luka haciendo un tierno puchero.

-. Bueno amor, solo fue una bromita.- se explicó la hatsune , tengo que contarte algo.-Dijo de una manera un poco más… ¿Fría?.

amor, ¿qué sucede?.- contestó tierna mente Luka.

sé cómo explicarte esto amor, es algo que hice cuando era una niña pero que ahora estoy muy arrepentida de aquello.- trataba de explicarse la peli-turquesa.

-. No te preocupes amor, voy a entenderte y apoyarte sea lo que sea, por favor dímelo.- Le dijo Luka a su amada peli-aqua.

-. Bueno… verás… cuando yo era más chica, más o menos tendría unos 7 años, mis hermanos me molestaban mucho… y yo hice un pacto con el diablo, donde le ofrecía mi alma a cambio de que ellos me dejen de molestar, ellos me asustaban todo el tempo y yo ya no aguantaba más, estaba cansada, pero no es solo eso...- Comenzó a contar Miku para segundos después ser interrumpida por una muy impresionada peli-rosa.

-.¡¿Cómo que hiciste un pacto con el diablo?! ¿Eso es posible? Pero si él es un mentiroso!.- Comenzó a preguntarle Luka un poco impresionada, estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, siempre había oído hablar de ese tipo de cosas, pero de oírlo a verlo, eso ya es diferente, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su sexy peli-aqua.

-. Si amor, eso es posible, efectivamente es un mentiroso, un tramposo y no solo eso, sino que él jamás cumple su palabra, siempre lo deja a medias, bueno, voy a continuar antes que me interrumpas de nuevo amor…¿dónde estaba?…Haaa si, ya recordé, bueno, te decía, después de pactar con el diablo mis hermanos me dejaron de molestar y maltratar, pero comencé a tener sueños como el que te conté ayer.- Continuaba contando la peli-aqua

***Flashback 3:00am.***

***Mensajes De Whatsapp***

-. Amor… ¿estas despierta? T-tengo M-mucho miedo.- Decía Miku alterada y entre llantos

-. No amor...Estaba durmiendo, son las 3:00am ¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Estás bien, por qué lloras?.- contestaba un poco asustada a Luka a las respuestas de Miku y los emoticones llorando que le ponía, ella sabía que cuando su novia ponía emoticones de ese tipo es porque verdaderamente estaba llorando

-.T-tube una P-pesadilla L-Luka T-tengo mucho miedo.-Contestó entre llantos Miku

-.¿Qué pesadilla amor?¿Qué soñaste?.- preguntaba Luka curiosa ante la reacción de su novia

-.S-soñé que… había una sombra negra que me perseguía por un bosque y M-me decía que yo era de él y cada vez se me acercaba más y yo no podía moverme, estaba completamente petrificada, quería correr pero no podía y me decía que yo solamente era de él a medida que se me acercaba más y más, era una sombra muy grande y aterradora, justo después de eso me desperté sobresaltada.-Contó Miku ya un poco más calmada

**´´ … espero que esa sombra no sea lo que yo pienso que es…-´´ **pensaba la peli-rosa te preocupes princesa, no es nada, solo ha sido un mal sueño, no quiero que estés mal por una cosa así, ¿ si hermosa?, ahora anda a mirar tele y a descansar, eso va a hacer que te tranquilices y tu mente se enfríe .-

-. Bueno mi amor, gracias, tienes razón me voy a mirar tele un rato y luego voy a volver a intentar dormir.- Dijo la peli-turquesa a su amada novia para luego despedirse, meter su celular en el bolsillo y dirigirse al sofá a ver televisión.

***Fin de Flashback***

-. Y no solo eso, sino que me di cuenta de que él me re cagó porque al final mis hermanos no dejaron de molestarme por el pacto que hice con él sino porque dios hizo que lo dejasen de hacer y ellos me pidieron disculpas por como me habían tratado y por haberme asustado tanto.-Terminó al fin de explicar Miku

´´**esto no es bueno… para nada bueno… creo saber qué es lo que esté pasando pero tengo miedo de que mi suposición sea cierta ¿y si lo es, que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Decirle que vaya con la pastora a que le haga una sanidad interior y cierre las puertas?´´ **pensaba Luka un poco asustada

-. Emmm… Miku, ¿y si esa sombra que aparece en tus sueños es el diablo y se está manifestando por que vos estas yendo a la iglesia y quiere reclamar tú alma como suya por el pacto que hiciste con él hace muchos años atrás? Él sabe que no fue gracias a él que tus hermanos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, pero aun así quiere estafarte y reclamar tú alma como si fuera de él, debe ser porque la primera vez que fuimos a la iglesia juntas te hicieron hacer la oración de entrega cristo y él diablo se enojó por eso.- Comenzó la peli-rosa a contarle su suposición a su novia

… puede que tengas razón amor.- se planteaba la niña de cabellos agua marino-. Pero espero que no seas así, ¿ no podemos hacer nada para que esa cosa no me moleste?.- le preguntó curiosa a su novia quien la miraba pensativa tras la pregunta

-. Creo que si amor, podemos orar las dos juntas y pedirle a dios que te proteja.-tiró como opción la peli-rosa para hacer que su novia este y se sienta a salvo.

mi amor, hagámoslo.-acotó Miku

Dicho esto ambas adolescentes se pusieron a orar, al cabo de unos minutos terminaron y se miraron a los ojos para luego quedar abrazadas y acostadas en el extenso sofá.

***Días después ***

***conversación de whatsapp 9:00pm.***

-. Hola amor estoy aburrida en casa, ¿qué haces?.- preguntaba curiosa una niña de coletas agua marinas tras la pantalla de su celular

también corazón, ¿ no tendrías que estas dormida ya? Mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.-intentó ponerse en la posición de "guardabosques" la peli-rosa

-. Lo mismo digo, ¿por qué aun no estas dormida tú?-. Contestó la peli-aqua poniéndose a la defensiva

punto… es solo que no puedo dormir amor no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me contaste y en esa sombra que te perseguía en tus sueños.- dijo Luka

-. A-amor… acabo de ver pasar una sombra, T-tengo miedo.- Tecleaba Miku mientras que posicionaba su mirada a solo centímetros de ella justo delante de mi… tiene ojos rojos y me está mirando fijamente, no sé qué hacer.-Escribía Miku lo más rápido que podía

! salí corriendo de ahí inmediatamente.-Gritó la peli-rosa aun sabiendo que estaba hablando por mensajes con Miku y que ella no podía oírla

-.E-eso intento! P-pero mi cuerpo no me responde, no puedo moverme, es como en mi sueño, T-tengo miedo.- Decía a duras penas una peli-turquesa con ojos de la misma tonalidad mientras se estremecía del susto…-.E-espera, Y-ya se fue.-dijo desconcertada -. ¿P-pero.. a dónde?.-

-. Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya se fue.-decía Luka tratando de sonar calmada te preocupes todo estará bie.- Luka no llego a terminar esa frase y recibió otro mensaje de Miku

-. Se cortó la luz.- sonaba un poco más fría la mayor

-.¿ cómo que se cortó la luz Miku, qué pasó?.- interrogaba algo temerosa la menor

-. Si… se cortó la luz… me voy a dormir… ya… tengo sueño.- decía Miku cada vez más fría cosa que estaba asustando a Luka, ella sabía que esa no era su Miku, no se señor, Miku jamás le hablaba así

… bueno amor pero tene cuidado, adiós, te amo.- dijo Luka sin rodeos, sabía que algo andaba mal y lo iva a descubrir aquí y ahora

-. Adiós.- contestó Miku para luego permanecer "en line" ya pasaron 2, 4, 6 y 8 minutos, Luka comenzó a pensar que a Miku le había sucedido algo

-. Que te ocurre Miku, ¿estás bien?.- pregunto tiernamente la niña de cabellos rosados para solo ser contestada fríamente y cortante por la dueña de una cabellera agua marina

… me voy a dormir, adiós.- volvió a contestar fría

-. Vos no sos Miku.- sacó conclusiones la peli-rosa

, lo soy..- Contestó aún más cortante la peli-turquesa

-. No, no lo eres mi Miku no me habla así vos no sos ella,- decía casi gritando y muy alterada, con un terrible dolor en el estómago (aunque Miku no podía oírla ni verla) -. ¿**serán otra vez estos malos presentimientos?** .-Se preguntaba para sí misma Luka **´´ a probar algo, si es quien yo creo que es (un dominio que se ha metido en el cuerpo de Miku) seguro que empezara a repeler todo lo que le diga, y si no, bueno, algo malo le ocurre a mi Miku.-´´** pensó para luego articular unas palabras, más bien escritas

si claro… en el nombre de Jesús yo declaro..- comenzó a hablar Luka para ser interrumpida por la niña de coletas

-.Cállate...-

-. Yo declaro en el nombre de Jesús que...- proseguía Luka para ser interrumpida nuevamente

-. Te dije que te calles, no quiero escuchar palabras como esas.-

-. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- respondía enojada la peli-rosa ante las respuestas de su peli-aqua, que obviamente sabía que no era ella, sino que un demonio tomando posesión de su cuerpo

…-

-. Soy tu peor pesadilla, Miku es MI novia y nadie se mete con ella.- decía aún más furiosa Luka

-. Ella es mía…-

-. No, no es tuya, ella es de dios, te guste o no ella es y será siempre de dios.- continuó gritando Luka como si Miku la estuviese escuchando

, ella es mía.-

-. Ya te dije que no, ella es de dios, Miku, en el nombre de Jesús yo declaro que el diablo se ata a la autoridad de tus pies.- comenzó a orar Luka para volver a ser interrumpida

-. BASTA! DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS… AHHH.- continuó diciendo-.Cállate, te dije que te calles!.- seguía articulando esas misma palabras

-. No, no me callare, en el nombre de Jesús yo declaro que tú no tienes autoridad sobre ella y sobre su vida, porque dios es el único que gobierna en su vida y es el único dueño de su alma.- terminó de declarar la peli-rosa

-.A-amor… ¿qué pasó? M-me duele mucho la cabeza.- comenzó a hablar Miku

-. Lo que pasó fue que… hable con el diablo.- decía Luka aun no pudiendo asimilar lo que acababa de pasar

-. ¿C-cómo que hablaste con el diablo amor?.- preguntaba Miku

-. Si amor… al parecer cuando se cortó la luz esa sombra que te perseguía se metió dentro de ti y comenzó a controlarte, pero no te preocupes que ya oré y ahora está todo bien.- explicaba Luka

-. E-esa cosa rompió el medidor de luz.- continuó diciendo Miku

-. Que mal amor…- solo atinó a decir la peli-rosa

-. Bueno amor me voy a dormir, me duele la cabeza y tengo mucho sueño.- terminó por decir Miku, ahora si era su Miku, le hablaba tiernamente y todo

-. Bueno cariño, descansa, te amo.- contestó Luka

-. Yo también amor.- respondió Miku para luego dejar en el whatsapp el "visto a las…"

***FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN***

* * *

**¿**_**Y BIEN, QUE LES PARECIÓ? ACEPTO CRITICAS Y MORE, BUENO, SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS CONTESTARE LOS REVIWS:**_

_**Mecaguencima: jaja pues la afortunada soy yo de tener a alguien tan hermoso y especial como ella a mi lado. Y gracias :3.**_

_**Deruko: ya los he cambiado, pásate por los nuevos capítulos y compruébalo tú mismo/a :3**_

_**Tomoe**__**: **_**Gracias por el consejo tomoe, ya lo estoy haciendo n.n**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviws diciéndome mis errores, gracias a ustedes voy mejorando chic s y por ello, les agradezco de todo corazón.**


	8. El día más hermoso de toda mi vida

**ACLARACIÓN ESTE ES UN CAPITULO EXTREMADAMENTE CURSI Y CON DEDICATORIA, LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

**Hola sexys lectores, perdonen por el retraso en los fics, la he estado pasando muy mal últimamente por acosas personales pero por suerte ya estoy un poco mejor, mi novia a pesar de todo está a mi lado… a pesar de todas las cosas malas que hice… la verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerle por estar conmigo siempre a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi carácter de mierda y de mi egoísmo, la amo tanto…. Y le doy gracias a dios porque ella aún sigue a mi lado a pesar de todo…. Sé que esto va a sonar muy cursi, pero. Ella es el aire que respiro, es mi mundo, y sin ella mi vida se viene abajo, ella es mi sustento, mi sonrisa, ella es mi todo, ¿ustedes creen en que una persona pueda cambiar? Si no lo creen, pues créanlo, porque es cierto, ella me cambio para bien, Gracias a esa hermosa dama hoy puedo decir que; soy menos egoísta, trato de ser honesta y de no dejarme llevar por mis celos, trato de ser una mejor persona y de a poco lo voy logrando gracias a su amor, su comprensión y su paciencia para conmigo… cielo si estás leyendo esto feliz aniversario adelantado, te amo muchísimo y te voy a dedicar a vos este capítulo extra ( ya después de este cap continuare la historia) espero que te guste muchísimo mi cielo, sin más preámbulos los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

****El Día Más hermoso de toda mi vida****

Un viernes por la tarde una joven niña de cabellos rosados está haciendo un retrato de Miku para colgarlo en su pared cuando de repente le llega un mensaje de la anteriormente nombrada **"-Hola amor, hoy es un día muy especial, me gustaría que salgamos, te espero en la playa a las 3 de la tarde."** Luka sonríe y luego le responde el mensaje **"-Claro mi vida, allí estaré." **Y comienza a bañarse y arreglarse pues solo faltaban treinta minutos para la hora en la que su bella peli-aqua le había indicado para verse, se arregla con una ropa de hombre bastante elegante, ajustándose a la ocasión, una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desprendidos, dejando al descubierto su cuello entero, una corbata negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un pantalón de jean negro junto con unos zapatos de cuero de plataforma negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra, cuando termina de arreglarse, se perfuma y va a donde Miku le había indicado a un paso un poco acelerado, pues, no quería legar tarde a su cita de aniversario

Miku, estas hermosa.- solo pudo llegar a pronunciar esas palabras pues la deslumbrante vestimenta y belleza de su mujer la dejaban atónita, Miku llevaba el pelo recogido en una sola coleta, una mini-falda de jean ajustada a su hermosa figura, una remera muscula azul que la hacía ver sensual y unos tacones de plataforma del mismo color que la remera

, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro Miku y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Luka, los orbes azules de ambas estaban llenos de felicidad, ilusión y amor, algo que nadie jamás va a poder cambiar, es como si estuviesen echas la una para la otra

-.¡Claro!, Vámonos, hoy quiero hacer cientos de cosas contigo y te tengo una sorpresa muy especial que hace ya tiempo quería darte pero para eso vas a tener que esperar a que sean las seis de la tarde, pues si te la doy antes y en el lugar no indicado arruinaría totalmente la sorpresa.- Comentó con muchísima felicidad Luka mientras le regalaba una brillante y sincera sonrisa a su amada

Al entrar a la heladería Miku pidió sus sabores favoritos, banana Splitt, menta granizada y al tercero lo eligió al azar, pues quería probar gustos raros, al contrario que Luka que se quedó con los sabores que ya conoce y que le gustan, crema del cielo, chocolate y frutilla, luego de pedir el helado se sentaron a platicar un buen rato

estar toda mi vida contigo mi amor… hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo todos los días, y enamorarte siempre, hacer cosas muy especiales para ti, para que veas cuanto te amo, quiero ser muy cursi, porque es mi forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto me importas y cuanto vales para mí, es la forma de expresar esto que siento, el amor que tengo y siento por ti, vos me quitar el aliento, vos sos la causante de cada uno de mis suspiros y pensamientos, te amo tanto..- Pronunció Luka para luego besar a su tierna novia de cabellos agua marinos en los labios, un tierno y largo beso que parecía eterno y era un momento maravilloso.

mi vida, yo también te amo muchísimo, sinceramente no sé qué decir me agarraste desprevenida.- Contestó Miku con las mejillas ruborizadas, las palabras de su adorable Miku le llegaron al corazón a Luka y su pecho se encendió en llamas de amor causados por su adorable princesita

-. No hace falta que digas nada, con un te amo es suficiente, con un simple te amo me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo aunque no lo creas.- le respondió a Miku para luego mirar el reloj "**La hora se acerca…"** pensó La peli-rosada.

-.¿Qué hacemos ahora Lu-chan?.- preguntó la hatsune esperando respuestas de su amada

-.¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar por la playa?, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.- Dijo sonriente y feliz Luka

, caminemos hacia allí, no estamos muy lejos.- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a su Peli-rosada novia para luego comenzar a caminar

"**-Hoy voy a hacer algo que desde hace mucho deseaba hacer pero nunca tube la oportunidad, quiero demostrarle todo lo que siento con más que palabras escritas por un teléfono o una canción dedicada, quiero mostrarle lo que siento por ella con mis propias palabras sin ser interrumpida por nadie, solas las dos, Miku, yo y las olas del mar achocando contra las pierdas.-"**pensaba Luka mientras estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, una playa hermosa con una escollera gigantesca

, sube.- Dijo Luka con una hermosa y jovial sonrisa en su rostro mientras que le extendía la mano a su amada para poder subir a las rocas, una vez en la puntas de la escollera ambas se quedan paradas contemplando el atardecer… seis pm en punto.

-.¿Para qué me trajiste aquí amor?.- preguntó curiosa Miku con sus pómulos sonrojados por tan hermosa panorámica

-. Porque desde hace rato quería expresarte mis sentimientos con algo más que palabras escritas, escucha esto mi amor por que lo escribí especialmente para ti.- Contestó a la pregunta de Miku mientras se disponía a recitarle un poema que ella misma le había escrito

_**"No te imaginas cuanto te amo.**_

_**Quisiera todos los días poder estar a tú lado**_

_**Caminar juntas tomadas de las manos,**_

_**Dormir contigo y despertar mirando tu hermoso rostro,**_

_**Pasarme el día entero mirándote**_

_**Y pasar cada momento de mi existencia**_

_**Alagando tu hermosa forma de ser**_

_**Ante mis ojos eres perfecta**_

_**La más hermosa dama**_

_**Que pudo alguna vez**_

_**Pisar este planeta**_

_**Conquistar tú corazón es mi meta**_

_**Hacer que te enamores perdidamente de mí**_

_**El motivo de mi existir.**_

_**Te amo con todo mi corazón**_

_**Tus besos son el más fino elixir**_

_**Te amo con todo mi ser"**_

Al terminar de pronunciar esas últimas palabras, Luka le dio un apasionado beso a Miku debajo del amanecer también te amo..- fue lo único que Miku alcanzó a responder, porque luego fue besada inmediatamente por Luka


	9. Ella me gustaba

_**Bueno, buenos días / tardes / noches, queridas/os lectores/as, disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve problemas sentimentales y no me sentía con ánimos de escribir (de hecho aún me estoy recuperando u.u, a medida que avance el fic se darán cuenta porque) en todo este tiempo pero no quiero seguir fallándoles a ustedes u.u así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo donde nos quedamos (omitiendo el capítulo final que sería el de la playa)**_

* * *

***días más tarde, Luka pov hablando con la doctora de Miku por facebook***

-Hola Barbi, ¿cómo estás?.

-Bien Luka, ¿y tú pequeña?

-Bien… quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, dime pequeña.

-Veras… ¿Tú sabes eso de Miku y de su pacto con el diablo verdad?

-Ah sí, con respecto a eso… ayer me preocupe por mi niña así que la llamé a su celular y como no contestaba decidí ir a su casa y cuándo llegué me encontré con que ella estaba desmayada tirada en el suelo, así que la lleve al hospital para revisarla mejor y tenía una pequeña marca en su nuca como si le hubieran golpeado en esa zona linda.

-Sí, justamente de eso te iba a hablar, ella me conto que estaba abriendo la heladera y de repente sintió algo que le golpeó fuerte la nuca, pero ella estaba sola en su casa.

-Ya veo Luka, con que eso fue lo que paso… y dime niña, ¿qué era lo que deseabas preguntarme?

-Quería preguntarte si tú… no podías quedarte a dormir hoy en la casa de Miku, ya sabes, para cuidarla y que no le pase nada, ¿podrías dormir con ella esta noche y protegerla de esa cosa por favor?

-Claro Luka, no tengo ningún problema en cumplir lo que me pides, lo are encantada con tal de que a mi niña no le pase nada malo.

-Gracias Barbi, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti Luka, debo irme, mi esposa esta esperándome para ir a dormir la sienta ahahah, luego hablamos.

-Ok Barbi, muchas gracias, adiós.

-De nada, adiós pequeña.

***FIN DE LA CONVERSACION DE FACEBOOK***

**``Bueno, creo que eso será lo mejor, yo confio en que con ella estará bien ya que es su doctora y es como una madre para mi Miku, solo espero que esto se solucione pronto, lo que más deseo es que esa cosa la deje de molestar, me duele en el alma verla sufrir y que esa cosa le haga daño``**

***FIN DE LUKA POV***

-Hola luka, buen día amor, ¿Ya hablase con Barbi?¿qué te dijo?

-Hola Miku, buen da hermosa, si, ya hablé con ella y me dijo que hoy podía quedarse a dormir en tú casa para poder cuidarte así que no te preocupes ella cuidará de ti por mi hoy dulzura.

-De acuerdo, gracias bebe.

-De nada Miku, ¿Cuán do ella llegue puedo hablar con ella por favor?

-Si, no hay problema, aun que ya es algo tarde, no debe tardar mucho en llegar.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo has estado?¿esa cosa te molestó de nuevo?

-Estoy bien y no, gracias a dios no me ha molestado de nuevo, espero que dure un poco, espérame un segundo que escuche el timbre.

Acto seguido Miku se para del cómodo sofá en el que estaba escribiendo y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con su doctora -Hola barbi, pasa. Le dice para luego invitarla a entrar y sentarse en el sofá junto a ella.

-Luka, ya vino Barbi, ahí le doy mi celular para que hables con ella por whatsapp y yo me voy a dormir, adiós hermosa te amo.

-Bueno mi amor gracias, yo también te amo.

**(….)**

-Hola pequeña.

-Hola barbi, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú Luka?

-Bien, oye, ¿Puedo hacerte preguntas?

-Claro, dime, si puedo te las contestaré.

-ok emm… ¿hace muchos años que están casadas tú y Denise?

-Si niña, ya vamos a cumplir 15 años de casadas.

-Wow, eso es mucho tiempo, ¿Cuántos años tiene Denise?

-Ella es un año menor que yo Luka, tiene 35 años.

-Ah, ok, ¿Dónde se conocieron?

-Nos hemos conocido en la secundaria niña cuando íbamos a ultimo grado, ella se me declaró y yo le correspondí pero nuestras familias no nos aceptaron ya que todos son católicos y lamentablemente no pudimos vernos por un tiempo hasta que ambas cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad, luego nos mudamos a Argentina de Perú y pues, aquí nos casamos y termine mis estudios, hice una parte de mis estudios médicos allí y el resto aquí en argentina.

-Awww que hermoso, hace muchos años que se aman y están juntas, ojala yo y Miku duremos tanto.

-No te preocupes pequeña, no tengo ninguna duda en que duraran mucho, ustedes se aman muchísimo.

-Gracias, Mmm… una pregunta, ¿a ti alguna vez te ah gustado Miku?

-¿para qué quieres saber eso Luka?

\- es que me interesa mucho, dime por favor.

\- de acuerdo, ¿la verdad? Pues, Miku me ah llamado la atención desde que la vi niña, pero yo amo muchísimo a mi esposa a demás ella te ama a ti.

-Ah ok, es que… Miku hace un par de días me había contado que tú le gustabas hace unos años cuando recién te había conocido y bueno, me puse muy celosa.

-¿De veras niña? ¿yo le atraía?.

-Si, por eso me puse muy celosa, lo siento, no sé porque me puse así si tú eres su doctora, perdón.

-No te preocupes niña, es bueno saber eso.

-¿saber qué?

-Nada, olvídalo niña es solo un pensamiento mío, ¿tienes más preguntas?

-Mmm… ok no pasa nada, ¿cómo está Miku de salud?

-pues, está mejorando pequeña, pero aún le falta para recuperarse del todo solo debes hacer que no se ponga mal, en lo posible hazla feliz, mientras más feliz esté menos tardara en recuperarse, ¿entiendes?

-Claro, entiendo, en ese caso haré lo posible para que esté feliz y no se ponga mal, Barbi, ¿a demás de ser pediatra, eres algo más?

-Claro Luka, soy partera, oftalmóloga y ginecóloga, ¿Alguna otra pregunta más niña?

-No.

-de acuerdo en tonces me iré a dormir Luka tengo mucho sueño, adiós pequeña descansa.

-Adiós, igualmente barbi.

***FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN***

***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE CONVERSACIÓN DE WHASAP***

-Hola Miku, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien aun que un poco asustada, ¿y vos Luka?

-Bien, ¿por qué estás asustada?

-Porque ayer a la noche me desperté, osea estaba entre dormida y la vi a barbara sentada en la cama con los ojos abiertos, en el momento le resté importancia y me volví a dormir y luego ella me dijo que era sonámbula, la próxima vez duerme en el sofá jajaja.

-Ay qué mala jajaja, pobre, yo también soy sonámbula che, ¿Qué está haciendo ahora ella Miku?

-Ahora esta…. Esta desayunando… oh dios mío, acaba de comerse una tostada y dejó solamente el bordecito, se comió una tostada entera de un bocado. Decía Miku con cara de asombro

-Wow que loco, oye Miku, ¿a qué hora vienes a mi casa?

-Ahora voy para allá.

-Ok en tonces iré a prepararme… así te doy una sorpresa…

***FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN***

Luka pone su celular en vibrador y prosigue a ir camino al baño para darse una ducha, ni bien termina de bañarse la peli-rosa va en toalla hasta su habitación, abre su ropero y comienza a buscar ropa interior muy sexy ``Voy a darle una gran sorpresa a mi Miku… no sabe lo que le espera` ``piensa para si misma, se pone un jean ajustado, unas zapatillas converce de color negro y una musculosa negra de hombre justo con una campera de cuero negro, luego de estar vestida y perfumada procede a sentarse en el sofá a mirar televisión hasta que de repente un timbre se oye de fondo, sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser su querida Miku, se apresura a bajar rápidamente por el asensor y le abre la puerta para luego subir juntas al departamento de Luka

-Muy bien, ya llegamos amor. Decía con una sonrisa la peli-rosa y un toque de lujuria en su mirada

-muy bien, ahora dime, ¿cuál es la sorpresa que dijiste que tenias para mí?

-Esta.

Luka toma a Miku de la cintura y comienza a besarla apasionadamente mientras le susurra al oído `` vamos a la cama dulzura`` una vez en la cama de la peli-rosa, luka apoya a Miku cuidadosamente sobre su cama y le dice ente mirándola a los ojos ``espero que estés lista para lo que te espera ``Luka comienza a darle besos que parten desde la boca hacia el cuello y allí se transforman en mordiscos y lamidas mientras que su mano derecha estaba muy ocupada paseando por los pechos de la peli-aqua

hasta aquì el cap de hoy jejejeje bueno, hola después de mucho tiempo nwn no me maten por favor, dejarè esto asì, y en el proximo capitulo seguirè el Lemmon.


End file.
